Life After You
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: He wants her to be with him again— forever this time. And he's determined to prove it to her. If she laughs at him, she laughs at him; if she takes him back, she takes him back; if she doesn't love him anymore then she doesn't love him anymore. [Robin-centric] [RobRae] [Sequel to Afraid]


**Life After You**

* * *

_"We'll continue your journey of love, Bruce. We'll live the life you wanted."_

His promise rang in his ears loud and clear as he sped across the empty highway of Jump City. His eyes are focused on the road. It was filled with hope and determination. Nothing is going to stop him and he doesn't care what will happen. He just wants her to know his feelings. He wants her to be with him again— forever this time. And he's determined to prove it to her. If she laughs at him, she laughs at him; if she takes him back, she takes him back; if she doesn't love him anymore then—

—she doesn't love him anymore.

That still wouldn't stop him.

Richard's speed lessen as he approaches his destination. Once there, he turned the bike's engine off and parked it. He took off his helmet and gazed up to her apartment above. He sighed and decided to use the element of surprise.

He gabbed his grappling hook and shot it up. He pushed a button and it travelled up and he jumped as he landed on the balcony of her apartment. His feet then touched the ground. Slowly, he walked towards the large glass balcony door but stopped midway.

Raven— clad in a black satin nightgown came out from the washroom. She looked— tired. Richard then scurried to hide when he realize she was walking towards the balcony. He found himself hiding behind the large Grecian statue on the far corner of the balcony, near the glass door. He watched her as she opened it and make her way towards the black rails of the balcony. He was awestruck. Her beauty marveling in the atmosphere around them as the cryptic light of the moon kiss her pale skin, her hair swaying with the breeze of the night and her eyes— her amethyst eyes that are staring up to the mystique night— seemed to be filled with radiance and luminosity.

And it makes her so _beautiful_.

Richard broke out of his trance when he heard her sniffling. He then saw her shoulder slightly shaking and her head was hanging low. He wanted to go to her, comfort her and tell her he's already there— already _here_ with her, beside her.

But before he can do anything, he heard a soft melody emitting from her.

"_Ten miles from town and I just broke down, spitting out smoke on the side of the roa_d." Her voice was low, yet, it still held emotion that broke Richard's heart as she continue, "_I'm out here alone, just trying to get home. To tell you I was wrong but you already know. Believe me I won't stop at nothing, to see you so I've started running_."

Richard move closer so he can see her face clearly. When she tilt her head, he realized that her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. And to hear her sing this song, could it be that she's missing him too?

Did he dare hope so?

"_All that I'm after was a life full of laughter as long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through, 'cause I know there's no life after you_." Raven trailed off. Her voice becoming hoarse as more tears threatened to flow out. Finally, one of her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a muffled sob. Her other hand gripping the railing tightly for support.

Richard just stood there, not knowing what to do. His mind was to preoccupied processing what is happening in front of him. Raven was crying— but why? Was it because of him? Or was it because of another man?

His heart clenched at the last thought.

Deciding to take this opportunity, he step out of hiding and took a few steps towards her. She still hasn't noticed him and he doesn't think she ever will. He silently took a deep breath and continued her song.

"_Last time we talked, the night that I walked, burns like an iron in the back of my mind. I must've been high to say you and I, weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_." Raven's eyes widen as she heard a voice— his voice— that has been haunting her every night. She slowly turned and see the owner of the voice. His blue eyes meeting hers. She felt like melting as he gazed her with passion and love. She still couldn't believe he's here.

"_Oh, why did I ever doubt you, you know I would die here without you_." Richard smiled and strode towards her. She backed away and he wasn't surprised. After all, he knew that it was the first reaction she would do if they ever meet again. "_All that I'm after was a life full of laughter as long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through, 'cause I know there's no life after you_." He held out his hand, hoping for her to take it.

Raven stared at the hand before her. Reluctantly, she placed her small hand above his and whispered the next lines, "_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one, after this time I spent alone_." She bit her lip. It was true. Many people had seen her 'happy' but there was no source of it. It was just out of anger and sorrow she felt. It was a pretense. She just wanted to show that so they wouldn't have to pity her. And she felt her sorrow doubled at this thought.

Richard squeezed her hand and slowly tugged her towards him. "_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_." He sang his heart out in this line. He wanted to beat himself up because he let her go. "_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind so I'm running back to tell you—_"

"—_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_." Raven answered him, happiness was evident in her voice.

Richard smiled and held her close. "_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter as long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinking about all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through, yeah, I know there's no life after you._"

"—_Know there's no life after you_." Raven harmonized.

"_Know there's no life after you._" Richard wrapped an arm around her waist.

"_Know there's no life after you._" Raven sang in a higher note due to her surprise.

"_Know there's no life after you_." Richard nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"_Know there's no life after you_." Raven said leaning towards him.

"_Know there's no life after you_." Richard whispered also leaning down to her.

"_Know there's no life after you, yeah_." And their lips touched.

It was a gentle, soft kiss Richard has been longing for so long. He felt like his heart was ready to burst as happiness flow in his veins. His right hand travelled to her cheek and he softly caressed it. He felt his lips form a grin as she softly let out a moan. Finally, due to lack of air, the two lovebirds decided to broke the kiss.

"Robin." His heart slammed in his chest. It has been so long since she say his pet name. And it still sends chills down to his spines.

"Oh Raven." He started. "There's so much I need to tell you right now I—" he was cut off when Raven placed her lips against his. He was shocked but quickly kissed her back. His mouth devouring her for dominance. She happily submits to him.

She lightly broke the kiss and murmured, "You don't have to." She gazed up to him and continued. "You're already here. That's the only thing I want in this world right now. "

"You mean it? Even after I—" he couldn't finish his sentence. It was to painful for him and her to remember.

"Yes." Raven said. She leaned back and stared at him and little doubt in her eyes. "Richard, nothing will be the same after what happened. I may not be able to love you like before—" he flinched hearing this. "—but I can promise you to love you in the best way I can." She finished, hoping he'd understand.

"Raven, I don't care if you don't love me like before. But also promise me to never doubt me. I've learned my lesson and if you're chose to stay with me forever, then there is no happier place than here in my arms." He said with sincerity clear in his voice and eyes.

They both smiled and kissed each other once again. Lost in each other's arms and neither of them realized Raven's powers encircling them. Lifting them high off the ground and into the sky. Their broken bond now repairing. Putting back the pieces together. The cracks of the past is still visible, but they knew that if they work hard enough, the cracks will be just a mere flaw and their bond will be deeper and stronger than ever.

* * *

**A/N: I am alive. I am so sorry if I haven't updated my story but I promise to do so! I'll do my best on working on my stories and try to make new ones. Actually I might post another one after I finished one of my stories, so yeah. **

**Anyway, this is my companion-fanfiction of "Afraid" per request of _buttercupbella_. I hope you enjoy this. And everyone else too! I'm sorry if this is short. :(**

**Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. The song "Life After You" by Chris Daughtry is not mine.**


End file.
